Uma nova Lenda
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia.  Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura!  E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda. Harry x Draco
1. Prólogo

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_  
><em><br>_

**Uma nova lenda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

Harry Potter parou o movimento com a mão e baixou a varinha. O mundo ao redor saiu de foco e os olhos verdes prenderam-se na loira que se aproximava rapidamente. Fios platinados esvoaçavam ao redor do corpo ondulante. A garota era esguia e elegante, as pernas torneadas escapavam por um rasgo na saia a cada passada. Os olhos cinzentos fixos em Harry lançavam faíscas. Era uma tentação.

Diante do olhar abobalhado do rapaz, a garota parou na frente dele e lançou num tom de voz terrivelmente estridente:

– O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota?

A pergunta despertou Harry para a realidade: estava no meio de uma missão. Ele balançou a cabeça, grudou no braço da loira e a puxou para trás do balcão no momento exato em que seria atingida por um estuporante.

Feitiços e azarações cruzavam de um lado para o outro do pub, graças à confusão criada pela loira que estava bem ao seu lado. A irritação da bela bruxa parecia longe de acabar.

– Quando vai nos tirar daqui? – ela perguntou estremecendo quando uma magia particularmente forte atingiu a frente do balcão onde se escondiam.

– Calma. Tudo faz parte do plano – Harry ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz – Você está _muito_ bem assim, Malfoy.

– Maldito! – a loira praticamente cuspiu fogo – É a última vez que eu uso Polissuco de uma garota!

Harry fechou a cara.

– Com certeza é. Eu vi aquele cara te dando o maior mole e você...

Outro feitiço atingiu o balcão cortando a acusação e jogando o corpo de ambos pra frente com a força do impacto. A garota se arrepiou como se fosse uma quimera sanguinária pronta pra dar o bote.

– Pra começo de conversa essa idéia ridícula foi _sua_, Potter! – vociferou no auge da fúria – E, caso não tenha percebido, agora não é o momento para ter um ataque de ciúmes!

Mal terminou de recriminar e um feitiço acertou as garrafas da prateleira atrás do balcão espirrando bebida nos bruxos. Faíscas de uma azaração caíram muito perto, fazendo o líquido começar a pegar fogo. Se não saíssem dali seriam atingidos pelas chamas que começavam a crescer.

– Merda!

– Merda uma vírgula, Potter. Eu não quero morrer assim. Falta mais de meia hora pro efeito da poção passar e...

A parede dos fundos estremeceu e o rapaz arreganhou os dentes exibindo um sorriso tubarão para a garota:

– Ninguém vai morrer aqui, Malfoy.

Novo estrondo, mais alto e mais forte, então a parede simplesmente desapareceu, como se tivesse sido desintegrada. A bruxa loira fungou.

– Pelo menos Weasley tem um bom timming.

Estendeu o braço com a mão direita aberta sendo imitada pelo companheiro. Duas cordas surgiram pelo rombo, nas quais eles se seguraram fortemente. Entre azarações e feitiços que voavam para todos os lados e o fogo que se alastrava por trás do balcão, os dois foram içados pra fora do pub, como peixes que acabaram de morder o anzol.

Continua

Olá pessoas. Mal cabei uma fic e já posto outra! Rsrsrs, essa aqui me deixa feliz, não por seja grande coisa, mas por que eu a fiz para o Chall de Vingança mestrado pela Marie no 6V e...

TADAN!

Pro concurso Do Secrets Place.

E eu ganhei o primeiro lugar! Primeiro lugar 8) Nem acredito nisso! To muito feliz! Tenho certeza que concorri com ótimos ficwriters e ótimas histórias.

Como era parte da regra essa história já foi concluída. Mas vou postando um capítulo por semana, combinado?

Pra quem se arriscar a ler: obrigada! E vamos juntos em mais essa aventura.

PS: **IMPORTANTE** – lembre-se que é uma fic escrita para cumprir um tema de vingança e clichês. Então terá MUITO clichê por aqui... estejam avisados!


	2. Capítulo 01

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_  
><em><br>_

**Uma nova lenda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01**

O casal foi içado pelas cordas em direção aos céus até desaparecer por trás de uma densa nuvem branca.

Ninguém podia ver a verdade. Por trás daquela fofura toda estava escondido um navio de proporções assombrosas. Uma embarcação com cinco mastros, sendo o do meio maior e mais forte, onde uma bandeira com o símbolo ondulava: fundo negro, ossos cruzados e uma caveira com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. O símbolo pirata que representava Harry Potter.

– Eu disse que daria certo, Malfoy – Potter sorriu para a loira ao seu lado enquanto a corda terminava de puxá-los – Bem vindo ao lar.

A garota não respondeu. Os olhos cinzentos se voltaram para a proa do navio. Na parte de fora, escrito em letras grandes e simples que sangravam sem parar, estava escrito o nome da embarcação. "_Basilisco Alado_". Seu lar. Um dos maiores e mais poderosos navios a desbravar os céus.

Assim que chegaram à amurada mãos amigas terminaram de ajudá-los a ir a bordo. Harry aceitou o aperto do ruivo alto e forte, com rosto sardento um tanto infantil:

– Mandou bem lá, Harry.

– Obrigado. Está tudo certo aqui, Ron? – o moreno perguntou já saltando em segurança.

– Melhor impossível. E... – percebeu Malfoy recusando a ajuda de Hermione Granger para ir a bordo, saltando a amurada sozinho. Com um sorriso pra lá de sacana soltou um longo assobio – Porra, Harry. Onde arrumou a gostosa?

Draco ficou tenso enquanto Harry e Ron seguravam uma risada e Hermione rolava os olhos. A loira apontou um dedo magro para seu companheiro de missão e bufou.

– Potter eu nunca mais vou beber nenhuma poção Polissuco, ouviu? Nem pra salvar a sua vida miserável! – enfiou a mão dentro do decote e puxou um pergaminho enrolado que parecia muito velho – Aqui está a porcaria que você queria!

Empurrou-o com força contra o peito do moreno e, com um movimento muito sensual dos quadris, deu meia volta e saiu pisando duro rumo às cabines. Sua intenção era trancar-se até que o efeito passasse.

Harry Potter observou-o se afastar com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Como adorava provocá-lo... então a voz de Ron o despertou.

– Isso é...?

– Harry! – Hermione pareceu encantada, aproximando-se para ver de perto – Malfoy realmente conseguiu!

O sorriso de Harry aumentou incrivelmente:

– Esse é o Mapa do Maroto. A pista estava certa e o encontramos no Travessa do Tranco. Hermione mude os feitiços de Desilusão, vamos zarpar. Peça a Seamus que calcule a nova rota e avise aos gêmeos que precisaremos de mais munição. Gastamos tudo no pub. E... – estreitou os olhos na direção do amigo ruivo – Ron, sei que é difícil, mas... pode parar de olhar a _bunda_ do Malfoy?

O ruivo corou enquanto gaguejava um pedido de desculpas e Hermione ria da careta que ele fazia. Harry balançou a cabeça sem estar zangado de verdade, os olhos verdes se fixaram no mapa em suas mãos. O Mapa do Maroto. Um dos tesouros mais raros e procurados do mundo. O objeto mágico que precisava para lhe indicar o caminho.

Finalmente, depois de todos aqueles anos de busca, era hora de ir para Azkaban.

Continua

Mais um capítulo!

Pontualmente. Rsrsrsrsrs.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_  
><em><br>_

**Uma nova lenda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02**

Harry sentiu o vento agitar seus cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais. O navio avançava calmamente pelos céus, acompanhando a corrente de ar. Hermione lançara um feitiço potente ao redor do Basilisco Alado, e ela era boa o bastante para que o rapaz não temesse serem descobertos.

Ainda calmamente se aproximou do leme, onde os gêmeos Weasley controlavam o rumo do navio. Ia dizer algo quando os ruivos se aperceberam da presença de Harry e atrapalharam-se querendo esconder o que parecia ser uma fotografia.

– Diga, capitão! – Fred (ou George, Harry às vezes ficava na dúvida) escondeu as mãos atrás das costas enquanto o outro começava a assobiar olhando pra cima.

– O que é isso? – Potter não era bobo. Aqueles dois estavam aprontando alguma.

– Naaaaaada – respondeu o rapaz com um sorrisão que o identificava mesmo como Fred.

Sem insistir Harry apenas estendeu a mão aberta mantendo a palma voltada pra cima exigindo que lhe desse o que quer que estivesse escondendo.

Com um suspiro resignado e muito, muito longo Fred se rendeu e entregou uma fotografia que fez Potter erguer as sobrancelhas surpreendido:

– Mas que droga de obsessão repentina é essa pela bunda do Draco? – soou mais irritado do que gostaria.

– Não se chateie querido capitão – George se explicou – Não é todo dia que a doninha albina se polissuca em mulher. Não podíamos perder a chance.

Harry pensou por um segundo e concordou. Guardou a foto no bolso e ameaçou.

– Não quero saber de vocês vendendo cópias disso por aí – nem esperou que concordassem e prosseguiu – Colocaram as novas coordenadas?

– Sim – os gêmeos falaram ao mesmo tempo, depois Fred continuou – Todas conforme Seamus indicou. Esse mapa é uma maravilha.

Harry pegou o Mapa do Maroto e o abriu. Um mapa que desvendava qualquer lugar em que fosse aberto. No exato momento ele exibia toda a construção do navio, cada mínimo detalhe. Também mostrava os bruxos que navegavam no Basilisco Alado. Indicava os nomes nos lugares exatos em que eles estavam. O nome "Draco Malfoy" flutuava por uma das cabines. Ron fuçava na cozinha junto com Hermione. Dean e Seamus apareciam juntos na cabine principal, com certeza trabalhando em mais cálculos da rota. No convés junto ao leme estavam os nomes de Fred, George e, evidentemente, Harry Potter. Um mapa inigualável.

Potter pretendia usá-lo para não se perder em Azkaban, quando invadisse a Penitenciária bruxa. Tinha um objetivo muito firme em sua mente. Agora que possuía o Mapa do Maroto, nada o impediria.

– Calculamos, provavelmente, dois dias de viagem capitão.

– Ótimo – Harry sorriu e caminhou até a amurada de proteção onde se debruçou e se permitiu observar toda a vista do céu azul. A navegação ia tranqüila. Não havia motivos para imaginar que algo mudaria.

Mas mudaria muito em breve.

Continua

Olá pessoas gatas! Essa fic tem capítulos curtinhos e levezinhos mesmo. O concurso tinha limite de páginas e eu fiquei com medo de estourar.

Boa diversão e até sábado que vem!


	4. Capítulo 03

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_  
><em><br>_

**Uma nova lenda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 03**

Draco só saiu da cabine quando a poção polissuco perdeu o efeito e ele voltou às suas adoradas formas masculinas.

Feliz em ter contato com ar puro foi atrás do capitão do navio. Ignorou os olhares debochados que recebeu dos gêmeos. Provavelmente eles já estavam sabendo do ocorrido em sua recente experiência na pele do sexo oposto. Literalmente.

– Potter!

Harry ouviu o chamado e voltou-se para o loiro. Estivera debruçado na amurada desde a conversa com Fred e George. A mente estava perdida em pensamentos. A grande maioria deles refletia a ansiedade que sentia.

– Eu estava preocupado com você. Está tudo bem?

– Está – o recém chegado se apoiou na amurada imitando a pose do jovem capitão pirata – Só não queria ficar transitando por aí com aquela aparência enquanto os idiotas dos Weasley têm uma câmera na mão.

– Ah. Falando nisso... – Harry enfiou a mão no bolso da capa e tirou o retrato que recolhera mais cedo – Reconhece esse traseiro? Peguei com os gêmeos.

Draco ficou indignado.

– Que horas eles tiraram isso? – tentou pegá-la, porém Potter foi mais rápido e guardou de volta no bolso.

– Potter, isso é meu!

Harry riu:

– Errado. Isso é _meu._

O loiro corou ainda com expressão emburrada.

– Pervertido. Tarado – desviou os olhos para o céu azul. A aparência era de bom tempo. Navegavam de forma constante, cortando as nuvens brancas e as usando como disfarce, graças ao feitiço de Hermione Granger. Apesar de toda aquela calmaria havia algo que preocupava Malfoy – Esse mapa funciona mesmo? Você sabe que tem muita coisa em jogo...

– Não se preocupe, Draco. Tudo vai dar certo.

– Harry, temos o mundo todo aos nossos pés. Porque quer correr o risco de perder tudo por causa de uma vingança idiota?

O moreno deu de ombros.

– Não é uma vingança idiota, Draco. Não vou permitir que aquele cara passe seus dias confortavelmente em Azkaban depois do que ele fez.

– Eu não diria que Azkaban oferece algum _conforto_.

Potter virou-se e fitou seu companheiro:

– Sei que você não é o bruxo mais corajoso da face da Terra. Também sei que não está gostando nada da idéia. Se preferir posso deixar você n'A Toca ou em Grimmauld Place até voltar de Azkaban. São lugares seguros, nunca o encontrarão por lá.

O loiro fez uma careta desprezando a idéia.

– Pro seu governo sou muito corajoso, obrigado. Não se esqueça que fui _eu_ quem se infiltrou no Travessa do Tranco. _Eu_ provoquei uma briga que colocou o bar abaixo. E _eu_ aproveitei a confusão para roubar o mapa. Então não duvide da minha coragem.

– Desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou.

– E eu não tenho plano nenhum de ficar mofando naquela sua casa horrorosa. Muito menos com aquela ruiva insuportável que entra no cio toda vez que você está por perto.

– A Ginny é só uma criança!

– Sei. Criança era eu quando conheci você. Ela é uma vadia louca pra dar o bote.

– Não deixa o Ron te ouvir falar assim.

– Morro de medo dele. E, além disso, o único lugar seguro... – Draco percebeu o que ia falar e calou-se sem completar a frase fazendo Harry sorrir de lado. Intuía o que ele diria.

– O único lugar seguro...? Seria ao meu lado...?

Malfoy moveu uma das mãos e começou a observar as unhas, visivelmente sem jeito:

– Talvez, Testa Partida. Não fica se achando.

– Não to me achando, Draco – chegou mais perto do loiro e segurou na cintura magra puxando-o para mais perto, colando os corpos – Eu prometo que nada vai dar errado, está bem? Confia em mim mais uma vez.

Antes que pudesse dar uma resposta, o momento foi interrompido pela voz de Hermione, ampliada magicamente com sonorus:

– Harry! Fomos descobertos, Umbridge nos cercou a estibordo! Eles estão prestes a atacar!

Continua

Uia, capítulo um pouquinho maior. Tentei mostrar que o Harry e o Draco são mais que capitão e marujo, e as intenções do Harry não são exatamente legais em relação ao mapa e seus objetivos.

Mais sábado que vem!


	5. Capítulo 04

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_  
><em><br>_

**Uma nova lenda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 04**

Harry soltou a cintura de Malfoy e o segurou pelo braço.

– Não saia de perto de mim.

Draco grunhiu uma resposta e começou a correr para acompanhar o moreno em direção ao convés principal.

Hermione, Ron, Fred e Dean já estavam por ali a postos.

– Mione reforce os feitiços refletores. Dean vá atrás de Seamus e se preparem, vamos precisar de uma chave de portal. Fred reúna todo o arsenal que puder recolher. Ron e Draco juntos comigo, com os feitiços de revide! – foram as ordens que Harry gritou. Ele ficou satisfeito ao ser prontamente obedecido.

Só então se concentrou nos inimigos. Eles flutuavam num impressionante navio voador que não perdia em nada para o Basilisco Alado. A grande bandeira do Ministério ondulava indicando o alto nível de poder da capitã da embarcação.

Umbridge era conhecida por não largar o osso depois de encontrá-lo. _Irritante_.

– Tsc – Harry resmungou – Essa mulher não estava atrás de Voldemort?

Draco estremeceu ao ouvir o nome. Ronald recuou um passo. Ambos temiam aquele homem monstruoso, mas Potter não sentia nada além de desprezo e rancor pelo assassino de seus pais.

Não houve mais tempo para reflexões. Um feitiço brilhou no navio rival e veio em direção ao Basilisco Voador. Ele bateu contra as barreiras refletoras e desapareceu inútil. Muitos outros o seguiram. Nem todos foram contidos pela proteção que Granger criara.

– SE ABRIGUEM! – Harry gritou – Revidar!

Feitiços foram lançados das varinhas dele próprio, de Ron e de Malfoy. Alguns se chocaram contra a embarcação inimiga, alguns também se perdiam na barreira de Umbridge. Barreira essa, tão poderosa, que escondia ela e seus bruxos. Era como se fosse um navio fantasma.

Logo uma explosão assustadora acertou o navio do Ministério. Harry e Draco trocaram um olhar. Só podia ser o armamento dos gêmeos.

– Cuidado, Cicatriz!

A voz de Draco cortou o contato visual. Ainda estavam sendo atacados. E apesar do aviso por pouco o rapaz loiro também não foi atingido. Quem quer que estivesse sob as ordens de Dolores era bom.

O ataque aumentou. Harry sabia que Hermione não daria conta de uma proteção tão poderosa por muito tempo. Dependiam da ação rápida de Seamus e Dean. E, como uma resposta ao seu pensamento, o Basilisco Voador estremeceu e rangeu, gemendo. Começou a girar, primeiro lentamente e então mais e mais rápido até desaparecer numa explosão de luz. A chave de portal fora acionada.

Depois de girar por breves segundos, o navio parou subitamente. Estavam em outra paisagem, muito distante de onde sofreram o ataque. O alívio foi visível, até mesmo no semblante de Harry Potter. Ele odiava ataques surpresa.

– Potter – Draco chamou a atenção do moreno, aproximando-se dele – está sangrando...

Só então o capitão percebeu o ferimento no ombro. Algum feitiço o acertara e ele nem sentira no calor da batalha. Malfoy estendeu a mão com intenção de tocá-lo, mas a voz de Harry o parou.

– Não faça.

O tom rude surpreendeu o loiro que estacou no lugar. Lançou um olhar magoado para o moreno e fez menção de se afastar.

– Sinto muito, Potter.

– Draco, espera. Não quis dizer isso... você sabe como eu me sinto.

– Como se estivesse me usando? – o loiro rebateu amargo – Não sinta, Potter. É o que eu faço de melhor.

– Ele tem que ser útil pra alguma coisa, não? – Ron se meteu enquanto caminhava até Hermione. A garota estava ajoelhada no chão, visivelmente esgotada – Você está bem? – O ruivo perguntou baixinho, a pegando nos braços.

– Vou ver como Dean e Seamus estão. – Harry disse. Imaginava que acionar a chave de portal para mover o navio tão grande com certeza exaurira as forças de ambos. Depois iria agradecer Fred pelas explosões. Sabia que o acervo deles estava desfalcado, o ruivo devia ter criado aquilo de emergência.

Sentiu orgulho de sua tripulação. Cada um deles era especialista em algo fundamental para todas as ações que executavam. Fosse com feitiços de proteção ou ataque, com transporte, cálculo de rotas e definição de coordenadas, fosse atuando e criando confusão.

Ou mais impressionante ainda, aquilo que somente Malfoy podia fazer...

Balançou a cabeça.

Não. Aquilo estava em outro nível. Deixá-lo fazer aquilo não o tornaria muito diferente dos _outros_.

– Draco...

– Vá cuidar disso, Potter. Peça a Granger que faça um feitiço de cura antes que ela desmaie de exaustão. Ou se preferir eu faço uma poção, já que não sou tão bom quanto ela com feitiços e você faz tanta questão que eu não o _toque_.

O moreno apertou os lábios sentindo-se contrariado, porém observou o outro se afastar sem impedir. Draco estava magoado, não adiantava tentar concertar as coisas naquele momento.

Iria socorrer os membros de sua tripulação. Depois tentaria se ajeitar com o amante.

Continua

Capitulo mais longo dessa vez. As coisas começam a se esclarecer, outros mistérios são lançados...


	6. Capítulo 05

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_  
><em><br>_

**Uma nova lenda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 05**

O jovem bruxo capitão do Basilisco Alado foi até a área de comando onde encontrou Seamus e Dean sentados no chão, exaustos. Ajudou ambos a ir para as cabines individuais onde poderiam descansar e recuperar toda a magia usada na chave de portal.

Encontrou com Fred na proa, terminando de recolher as tralhas que usara para explodir parte do navio da Ordem da Fênix.

– Aquilo foi incrível! – Harry elogiou.

– Eu sei. Idéia de George.

– Vocês podem ajudar na cozinha? Os rapazes estão precisando de um descanso.

Fred bateu continência.

– Claro, Capitão.

O moreno riu apesar de saber que metade da pequena tripulação sofreria com indigestão depois de comer uma refeição dos gêmeos.

Ainda sorrindo seguiu de volta para as cabines. Bateu de leve em uma antes de entrar. Ron estava sentado numa cama, observando a face da única garota entre eles.

– Como ela está?

– Bem – Ron respondeu – Apenas dormindo. Mione está cada vez melhor nesse tipo de feitiço. Dessa vez ela nem desmaiou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Todos os seus companheiros estavam cada vez mais fortes. Tinham que ser, para escapar sempre ilesos dos cães do Ministério e dos caçadores de Voldemort.

– Essa foi por pouco.

–Fomos pegos totalmente de surpresa, Ron.

– Talvez seja um sinal. Pra você esquecer essa vingança.

A expressão de Potter ficou sombria.

– Não vou voltar atrás.

– Eu sei. Não custava tentar – o ruivo sorriu fraco – Você está aqui enrolando, não é? Ta com medinho de enfrentar a doninha desbotada.

– Ei... – Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo – Não to com _medinho_!

– Medão! – o sorriso aumentou na face pontilhada de sardas – O grande Harry Potter com medo de um filhinho de papai mimado. Ele é só um babaca que não consegue amadurecer, Harry. Se você pegar leve com Malfoy ele nunca vai mudar.

– Mas não posso aceitar...

– Você é diferente dos outros. Sabe disso. E enquanto negar a si mesmo vai apenas super valorizar uma coisa que foi ruim no passado. Você está sofrendo. Não ligo se Malfoy sofre junto, mas ver você assim é ruim, amigão. Tem que superar o que ficou pra trás.

O moreno não respondeu. Saiu da cabine fechando a porta com suavidade para não acordar Hermione Granger. Permaneceu por alguns segundos parado no corredor reunindo coragem para enfrentar o loiro.

Não sabia se Ronald estava certo ou não, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: precisava encarar o loiro e se desculpar.

Seguiu para a cabine principal. Era a que dividia com Draco Malfoy, seu namorado e amante. O loiro estava sentado sobre a cama, recostado à cabeceira e abraçando os joelhos. Não parecia chateado, mas irritado.

– O que foi, Testa Partida? Vai ficar aí parado olhando a aberração?

Harry respirou fundo.

– Você não é uma aberração, Draco – caminhou até a cama e sentou-se sobre o colchão.

– Pois é assim que eu me sinto sempre que me rejeita.

Malfoy abaixou os olhos para o ombro de Harry, o ferimento parara de sangrar, mas ele não tivera tempo de se cuidar, tão preocupado que estava com os outros bruxos. Ergueu a mão de forma hesitante querendo tocar o machucado. Mas os dedos de Potter se entrelaçaram nos seus e ele puxou a mão pálida para tocá-la com os lábios:

– Não faça. Por favor...

– Porque me rejeita?

– Não te rejeito. Só... não sei explicar.

– Você não é como o Dark Lord, Potter. Dividem algumas coisas, mas ele é um monstro sem coração. Você e ele são _muito_ diferentes – Draco tentou soltar a mão, mas Harry não permitiu. Ao invés disso puxou o loiro para um abraço.

Malfoy relutou no começo. Depois se rendeu e se deixou abraçar com força.

– Sinto muito, Draco. Não quero que se sinta uma aberração, você não é nada disso. Apenas...

– Shiiii – Malfoy cortou a frase – Potter, você não pode aceitar apenas uma parte de mim e tentar ignorar o resto. Nunca me obrigou a nada, eu sou livre pra fazer isso. Eu _quero_ fazer isso.

O capitão do Basilisco Alado fechou os olhos. Lentamente moveu a mão permitindo que os dedos de Draco Malfoy tocassem seu ferimento, para surpresa do loiro que não esperava tal gesto.

– Eu te amo, Draco. Não tento ignorar nada que tenha relação com você. E se te deixa feliz, então faça.

Malfoy sondou a face de Harry por breves segundos. Tentou descobrir se era um pedido sincero, e era. Havia uma sombra de sofrimento nos olhos verdes, não físico evidenciando a dificuldade de ceder a tal capricho.

Potter fechou os olhos tentando evitar que as lágrimas escapassem, mas o efeito foi o contrário, fazendo-as deslizar pelo rosto contrariado.

O loiro se comoveu, porque sabia que era um sentimento profundo e real. Porém não queria que fosse assim. Ele nascera com um dom raro, um incrível poder. Seu desejo era compartilhar com Harry, que não fazia questão disso, ao contrário de Lord Voldemort, que o obrigara a agir sempre contra sua vontade.

Os dedos esguios tocaram de leve no ferimento que parara de sangrar. Calor começou a emanar no local, junto com uma leve aura prateada. Pouco a pouco, sofrendo efeito da mais elemental magia, o corte se fechou.

Em segundos não restara nem mesmo uma pálida cicatriz.

Continua...

Ufa. Passei por aqui só pra postar isso!

Enjoy e até sábado que vem.

Ah, um obrigado especial à Paulawot! Valeu!


	7. Capítulo 06

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_  
><em><br>_

**Uma nova lenda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 06**

_Londres, 1991_

_Parte Única_

– Pode provar suas roupas aqui, Harry. Eu vou pegar o resto das coisas, volto logo por que falta pouco pra comprar.

O garotinho concordou com a cabeça. Estava fascinado demais por tudo o que via. Depois de viver onze anos sofridos na casa dos tios que o maltratavam, ele descobrira que na verdade era um bruxo, que pertencia a um mundo separado dos chamados Muggles. O seu mundo.

Hagrid, um homem enorme e gentil, o pegara na casa dos tios e o estava levando para a casa onde aprenderia tudo sobre magia. Tinham parado num lugar chamado Beco Diagonal, para comprar roupas, varinha e outros itens.

– Não saia daqui. Depois que as roupas ficarem prontas iremos para a casa dos Weasley.

Harry concordou silencioso mais uma vez. Quando Hagrid finalmente saiu, pôde continuar tirando as medidas para as vestes bruxas. Mal o novo amigo tinha saído e a porta se abriu novamente. Dessa vez um garoto da idade de Harry entrou na loja. Era loiro e magro, e andava como um pequeno príncipe.

O primeiro garotinho mago que Harry Potter conhecia! Feliz, mas sem saber como puxar assunto, viu o recém-chegado ser atendido por uma das funcionárias. Enquanto ela lhe tirava as medidas, voltou os olhos cinzentos para Harry e ergueu muito o queixo pontudo:

– Oi. O seu óculos é _esquisito_ – disse num tom de voz arrastado.

Harry abriu um sorriso bobo.

– Oi.

– Oi – o loirinho repetiu inclinando a cabeça pro lado – Mas eu já disse isso. Você não ouviu?

Harry sentiu-se meio idiota. Mas tudo era novidade para ele, então se permitiu apenas continuar sorrindo para o menino impertinente. Essa atitude fez o recém-chegado perder o interesse e voltar a atenção para outras coisas.

Hagrid voltou poucos minutos antes dos trajes de Harry ficarem prontos. Quando foram embora deixaram o loiro indiferente a presença deles, ainda experimentando panos e tirando medidas.

Harry saiu sem se despedir. Na época ainda não sabia, mas ele e o loirinho ainda estavam destinados a se encontrar.

HPDM

A vida na casa dos Weasley era um barato, como um sonho virando realidade. Eles chamavam o lar de "A Toca", e acolhiam muitos outros bruxos, ajudando-os a se interar das coisas mágicas, encaminhando-os para outras famílias que apoiavam o processo de integração.

Harry logo fez amizade com Ronald Weasley, um menino da sua idade assim como Hermione Granger, uma garota nascida Muggle que fora bem recebida pela senhora Molly e pelo senhor Arthur Weasley.

Havia, ainda, Bill, Charles, Percy, os gêmeos Fred e George; todos mais velhos que Ron, e Ginny Weasley, a caçula da família.

Cada dia Harry aprendia mais e mais sobre o mundo bruxo e se apaixonava pelas maravilhas. Era tudo perfeito.

Até que um dia ele descobriu que não existem coisas perfeitas, seja no mundo bruxo ou Muggle.

A numerosa família estava reunida para o jantar. Tinham comemorado mais um lar para um bruxinho nascido entre os Muggles. Mas a novidade foi suplantada com a presença de Remus Lupin. Ele chamou o casal Weasley para uma conversa particular e após isso um clima tenso se instalou. Era a primeira vez, desde que Harry tinha chegado, que as coisas ficavam estranhas assim.

George os chamou para um canto.

– Parece que Você Sabe Quem agiu novamente...

Rony estremeceu e Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, medo perpassou pelo rosto cercado de cabelos bagunçados.

– Quem? – Harry não sabia do que estavam falando.

– Você Sabe Quem – Ronald repetiu com receio – É o pior bruxo das trevas que existe.

– Há uma profecia antiga, – George continuou – que fala sobre bruxos nascidos com poderes raros. Então Você Sabe Quem os caça e os reúne para que obedeçam todas as suas ordens.

O jovem de olhos verdes franziu a testa. Que história assustadora.

– Você devia conhecê-lo, Harry – Hermione falou sem pensar – Afinal sua cicatriz... – ela calou-se diante do olhar confuso de Potter – Oh, você não sabe!

– Mandou bem, Hermione – Ron recriminou.

– Não sei o quê? – Harry tocou a marca em forma de cruz que tinha na testa. Seus tios nunca lhe falaram a esse respeito.

A garotinha hesitou. Mas já tinha começado a falar, não ia parar.

– Você Sabe Quem caça as crianças que nasceram nas datas previstas por uma mulher chamada Sibila. Ele pensou que você podia ser um dos escolhidos e começou a te procurar. A história diz que Sirius Black, o melhor amigo do seu pai, recebeu muito dinheiro em troca de dizer onde eles estavam e assim Você Sabe Quem encontrou o esconderijo dos seus pais.

Ron balançou a cabeça e continuou a história.

– Dizem que houve uma luta terrível, e seus pais morreram tentando salvar você, Harry. E então Você Sabe Quem descobriu que você não fazia parte da profecia. Por isso não o levou junto.

– Meus pais... – Harry não conseguiu completar a frase. Nunca tinha sabido daquela história. Foi a primeira vez que sentiu tamanha dor no coração. Assim como foi a primeira vez que sentiu ódio, contra Você Sabe Quem e contra aquele tal de Sirius Black.

– E essa tarde parece que Você Sabe Quem levou o filho dos Malfoy. O filho de uma família que sempre o apoiou – George levou a mão ao queixo – Parece que ninguém está a salvo.

Harry não prestou atenção a última parte da conversa. Sua mente desligou e ele se viu planejando como descobrir mais sobre aquela história. Saber tudo sobre a morte de seus pais, sobre Você Sabe Quem e sobre o tal de Sirius Black.

De repente desvendar seu passado ganhou uma importância fundamental.

Continua

Um mergulho no passado para reconstruir e encontrar algumas peças do quebra-cabeças...

Mas não todas...

Beijos e até semana que vem.

PS: apresentei na Jornada de Produção Cientifica da faculdade! Eu estava tão nervosa que pensei que ia desmaiar lá na frente. Mas correu tudo bem...

Menos pela parte que eu comecei a falar sem parar. E muito rápido.

Será que a platéia entendeu alguma coisa?

Rsrsrrsrs


	8. Capítulo 07

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_  
><em><br>_

**Uma nova lenda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 07**

_Londres, 2001_

_Parte 01_

A explosão lançou pedaços de madeira, móveis quebrados e outros entulhos para todos os lados. Foi o caos.

Bruxos corriam em várias direções, pegos totalmente de surpresa pelo ataque inimigo.

Harry Potter aproveitou a bagunça criada por seus companheiros de aventura e, devidamente escondido pela capa da invisibilidade, seguiu por um corredor vez ou outra desviando de um bruxo que vinha em sentido contrário. Conhecia a planta do local, por isso sabia pra onde ir.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado naqueles dez anos em que vivia no mundo bruxo. Harry crescera, se tornara um jovem homem, definira seu caráter e se jogara de cabeça numa louca aventura.

Descobrira aos poucos tudo sobre seus pais, as propriedades que herdara, a conta em Gringotes – de onde tirara a fantástica capa da invisibilidade e outras maravilhas –, enfim montara aos poucos o complicado quebra-cabeças que formava seu passado.

Aprimorara-se nas artes mágicas graças aos ensinamentos dos Weasley, crescera com Ron e Hermione, amigos inseparáveis das brincadeiras e das aventuras.

Ao se tornar maior de idade Harry Potter agradecera ao casal que cuidara de si como um filho, juntara suas coisas e fora embora, não apenas querendo desbravar o mundo lá fora. Mas também por um plano em prática. Um plano que maquinara por anos a fio.

Vingança.

Acabara trazendo mais do que apenas suas coisas pessoais. Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, além dos gêmeos; tinham decidido segui-lo. Sabiam do objetivo de Harry e mesmo assim queriam ir junto, ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso.

Era um plano simples. E complexo.

Ele queria fazer Voldemort pagar por roubar crianças por toda Londres bruxa. E a melhor forma de fazer isso era invadir os cativeiros conhecidos e libertar suas vítimas. Dar-lhe o máximo de prejuízo possível. E depois... depois vinha a parte complexa, pois envolvia Sirius Black e Azkaban.

Harry e seus amigos invadiam, naquele momento, o terceiro local onde sabiam estar uma das vítimas de Voldemort. Tinham libertado Neville Longbotton no distrito de Brent. O rapaz era importante, pois tinha muita afinidade com as plantas. Qualquer semente plantada por ele florescia, mesmo as mais raras e difíceis de encontrar. Mesmo plantas extintas, se ele se concentrasse muito e fizesse uma oferenda de sangue.

Você Sabe Quem conseguira poções e rituais inimagináveis à custa do rapaz.

Em Sutton tinha sido a vez de Luna Lovegood, uma garota muito carismática e singular. Ela era mestre na arte de traduzir qualquer tipo de idioma, até as línguas há muito esquecidas por bruxos e muggles. Não havia idioma que Lovegood não traduzisse. Mesmo que algumas traduções ficassem complicadas de se compreender.

Segredos julgados perdidos foram recuperados por Voldemort. Dizia-se que através de uma dessas traduções ele encontrara a fórmula para criar as terríveis Horcruxes.

E, finalmente, no extremo oeste de Enfield pretendiam libertar Draco Malfoy, terceira e última vítima que sobrevivera em cativeiro. Ainda não sabiam o que esse rapaz podia fazer. Mas sabiam que ele estava em um dos esconderijos mais bem guardados de Voldemort.

Foram meses de vigia, estudo e planejamento até ter segurança e conhecimento suficientes para agir. Eram esperados, claro. Voldemort já compreendera que suas raras aquisições eram libertadas uma a uma. Ele estava furioso.

Por isso Harry Potter e seus amigos invadiram com tudo, sem admitir falhas. Malfoy era o último refém de que se tinha conhecimento com vida. Após salvá-lo a vingança de Harry atingia outro nível. Seria a vez de Sirius Black...

HPDM

Potter abriu a porta esperando encontrar os bruxos vigias. E os encontrou. Eles reagiram por puro instinto à porta que se abria aparentemente sem que ninguém passasse por ela.

Harry, protegido pela capa, desviou dos feitiços e azarações lançadas a esmo pelos três guardiões que estavam naquela sala. Derrubou o primeiro com um feitiço refletor. O segundo caiu com um estuporante. O último ofereceu resistência, atingiu Harry num golpe de sorte, ferindo-o na fronte. Não teve tempo de comemorar. A capa da invisibilidade caiu, mas Harry já lançava um estupefaça que jogou o bandido contra a parede, sem sentidos.

O invasor observou o local. Era uma sala simples, sem móveis ou janelas. Logo os olhos verdes caíram sobre uma porta solitária ao fundo. Aproximou-se a passos rápidos. Não podia perder tempo.

– _Reviere_ – tocou a maçaneta com a ponta da varinha. Uma luz avermelhada brilhou fraca e se apagou. Feitiços armadilha tinham acabado de serem desativados. Por precaução repetiu a magia e mais duas que aprendera com Hermione. Só então se sentiu seguro para usar o _Alorromora_ que abriu a fechadura.

Cheio de precaução entrou na outra sala. Foi acolhido pelo escuro, e por um ar frio que lhe deu arrepios.

– _Lumus_ – falou baixo, clareando toda a sala.

Sentiu-se imediatamente observado. Os olhos verdes focaram um canto, descobrindo quem viera buscar.

A primeira impressão foi a de familiaridade. Conhecia aqueles olhos cinzentos de algum lugar. Aquele rapaz de cabelos platinados e queixo pontudo... não era a primeira vez que o via! Mas não conseguiu lembrar-se de onde.

– Draco Malfoy? – questionou. Sentiu a curiosidade do outro toda focada em si, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

O prisioneiro de Voldemort estava sentado no chão, suas roupas já tinham visto dias melhores, agora eram quase trapos, ele estava descalço. Uma longa e grossa corrente saia da parede e prendia uma algema de ferro no pulso esquerdo. Harry achou que aquele loiro possuía uma palidez quase doentia, talvez por não sair muito daquela sala. Também percebeu que ele era magro demais. Voldemort não tinha comiseração com seus prisioneiros.

Mantendo o silêncio, o rapaz apenas olhou de volta. Talvez tentasse avaliar a situação. Ouvira os sons da outra sala, deduzira que a luta fora vencida por aquele bruxo de olhos incrivelmente verdes e cabelo ridiculamente bagunçado. Mas Draco não conseguia concluir o quanto aquilo era bom para si. Seria o invasor melhor ou pior que seus atuais seqüestradores?

Harry não tinha tempo para explicar a situação. Aproximou-se rapidamente do loiro e sondou a corrente que o prendia. Aquilo não seria empecilho para seu plano. Ia tranqüilizar o rapaz a esse respeito quando ele moveu a mão direita e tocou sua fronte exatamente sobre o machucado. Surpreso, sentiu o lugar se aquecer de leve.

– O que está fazendo? – Malfoy afastou a mão enquanto os lábios se torciam num sorriso sarcástico.

– Não foi por isso que veio aqui? – perguntou numa voz despida de emoção, levemente arrastada – Não é isso que você quer?

Ainda preso pela surpresa Harry levou a mão ao lugar onde fora atingido. Não sentia mais dor. O sangramento parara. Foi então que compreendeu: Draco Malfoy o curara com um simples _toque_. Por isso era prisioneiro de Voldemort.

– Não me importa que me use – Draco continuou parecendo alguém que cansara de brigar. E continuou soando desesperançado – Mas poderia me prender numa sala com janelas. Seria legal ter algo pra olhar.

Potter ficou chocado e sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Malfoy entendera tudo errado! Não viera "roubá-lo" de Voldemort apenas para jogá-lo em outra prisão e obrigá-lo a usar seu raro poder. Apenas de pensar em fazer algo assim Harry sentia um rancor incontrolável contra Você Sabe Quem.

Antes que pudesse se explicar a moeda enfeitiçada que levava no bolso se aqueceu. Era o sinal de Hermione Granger avisando que todas as barreiras do local tinham caído. Hora de dar no pé.

Silencioso esticou a mão e segurou firme no braço de Malfoy. Olhando fixamente nas íris acinzentadas Harry Potter desaparatou levando-o consigo.

Continua

**Nota da autora:** PUXA!

Esse capítulo ficou grandinho, bem diferente dos outros. Ainda é uma viagem no passado, mas demos um salto de dez anos durante a infância.

Mudando de assunto... to tão feliz... posso ver as férias no fim do túnel. Rsrsrs acho que todo mundo tá precisando, não é?


	9. Capítulo 08

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

**Uma nova lenda**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 08**

_Londres, 2001_

_Parte 02_

Os dois aparataram em um campo aberto, que já fora combinado como ponto de encontro de todos que participaram da investida.

Felizmente Harry tinha reflexos rápidos, pois conseguiu amparar Malfoy antes que o loiro desabasse tonto pela viagem.

– Você está bem? – Potter perguntou-se sentindo meio idiota. Era óbvio que não.

O loiro balançou a cabeça como forma de responder. Manteve os olhos fechados com força, incomodado pela forte claridade do sol. Queria aproveitar aquela sensação, mas estivera tanto tempo preso na sala escura que não conseguia mantê-los abertos.

Sem pensar duas vezes Harry passou um braço pelas costas do rapaz e o outro por trás de seus joelhos, erguendo-o nos braços.

– Ei! – Draco resmungou – Que pensa que está fazendo?

– Confie em mim – Harry pediu. Sons leves de aparatação interromperam o diálogo. Ronald, Hermione, Fred e Dean apareceram, os quatro sem fôlego e cansados.

– Vamos dar o fora daqui, Harry. – Fred ria da confusão criada – Eles logo virão.

– O Basilisco Alado está esperando. George já deu o sinal. Mas preciso pensar num meio mais eficiente... – Hermione falou mais de si pra si do que pros companheiros – Talvez tipo uma vara de pescar vocês sabem, com cordas longas e...

– Mione – Ron rolou os olhos – Depois você pensa nisso. Temos que ir.

– Está bem – a garota concordou segundos antes de desaparatar e ser imitada por todos os outros.

HPDM

– Você pode descansar aqui – Harry ofereceu colocando Malfoy com cuidado sobre a cama. Não sabia por que o levara justamente para sua cabine particular, mas levara – Tem roupas limpas no armário e um banheiro adaptado naquela porta. Pode tomar um banho se quiser. Os gêmeos estão preparando pra zarparmos, Hermione lançou os feitiços protetores e Dean começou o jantar. Temos tudo sob controle.

– Zarpar? – Draco repetiu – São piratas...

– Mais ou menos isso – Harry concordou – Sou Harry Potter, capitão deste navio, o Basilisco Voador.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos de leve.

– O Garoto Que Viveu? – sua voz soou impressionada sem que pudesse controlar.

– Em carne e osso – Harry gostou de impressionar o loiro – É nosso hóspede provisório. Aproveite a hospitalidade, vou ver como andam os preparativos entre a tripulação. Volto pra te chamar depois, então conversaremos. Ah... antes que me esqueça...

Dizendo e apontou a varinha para Draco. O rapaz não teve nem chance de reação, mas o feitiço apenas fez as algemas caírem de seus pulsos. Depois disso Harry sorriu e saiu da cabine fechando a porta.

Draco Malfoy ficou alguns segundos observando as marcas nos pulsos. Ainda estupefato observou o cômodo. Era limpo e organizado. Bem agradável.

Então pensou em sua situação atual. Estava a salvo das garras de Você Sabe Quem e, aparentemente, fora raptado por pessoas melhores. Harry Potter e sua tripulação não podiam ser comparados com o Dark Lord.

Ser obrigado a ficar ali curando os piratas talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

Levantou-se da cama macia. Vacilou um pouco, suas pernas tremeram pelo esforço. Nem se lembrava mais quando fora a última vez que levantara por conta própria daquele chão frio em sua cela.

Hesitante caminhou até a pequena janela arredondada. Teve uma visão magnífica do céu azul. Ficou tão feliz. Já tinha perdido as esperanças de ver algo assim novamente.

Depois de algum tempo observando o céu por onde o navio seguia navegando entre nuvens brancas, resolveu aproveitar e aceitar aquele banho. Pensou duas vezes antes de abrir o armário de roupas, mas o fez.

Foi difícil encontrar uma que parecesse de acordo, não por que as peças fossem ruins (se comparadas aos trapos que usava, eram puro luxo), mas por que Harry Potter não era tão magro quanto ele e, além disso, era um pouco mais alto. As roupas ficariam largas.

Enfim...

Recolheu as que julgou menores e foi para o banheiro, pequeno mas muito limpo e organizado. Sem luxos além do estritamente necessário. Foi um banho rápido, mas muito, muito bem vindo.

Draco não queria acreditar. Esquecera completamente a sensação de se sentir limpo, vestindo roupas descentes (se bem que dois números maiores), era como voltar a se sentir humano, e não uma "coisa" guardada por alguém.

O sentimento era tão bom que ele encheu-se de coragem. Descalço, pois não achara nenhum sapato que servisse, aproximou-se da porta e testou a maçaneta. Estava aberta!

Mordeu os lábios com indecisão. O coração estava disparado. Fazia mais de dez anos que não tinha aquela autonomia toda, poder tomar um banho sozinho, se vestir sem ser vigiado, estar sem as algemas e as correntes.

E agora passagem livre! Era bom demais pra ser verdade.

Devagarzinho girou a maçaneta e abriu um pequeno vão. Espiou o corredor. O que ele devia fazer? Ficar quieto esperando algo acontecer ou se arriscar? Ele não podia dizer que coragem era seu forte. De repente era melhor não fazer nada que irritasse aqueles piratas. Ele podia perder os privilégios recém adquiridos. Não queria ser jogado num porão escuro novamente e...

– Ei, Malfoy! O que está fazendo aí?

Draco levou um grande susto. Seu coração saltou acelerado e ele achou que ia desmaiar por ser pego em flagrante num ato que poderia ser considerado uma tentativa de fuga...

Continua

TADAAAAA

Mais um. Enjoy! E até semana que vem.


	10. Capítulo 09

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Bogar**

**Capítulo 09**

_Londres, 2001_

_Parte 03_

– Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aí – Harry repetiu escancarando a porta.

Draco deu dois passos para trás, tentando pensar numa desculpa.

– Na... nada – e antes que pudesse evitar se viu dizendo – Eu não estava tentando fugir...

O moreno ergueu as duas sobrancelhas:

– Claro que não. O Basilisco Voador está navegando beeeeem alto. Você só poderia sair daqui se soubesse aparatar ou tivesse asas – Harry riu.

Draco ficou irritado por sentir-se zombado. Não disse nada pra não piorar a situação, apesar de sua expressão se fechar em contrariedade.

Ainda rindo um tanto Harry observou seu novo passageiro. As roupas tinham ficado grandes, mas já imaginava algo assim. Pensou que podia usar um feitiço de ajuste e desistiu rápido da idéia. Draco Malfoy ficava tão fofo daquele jeito.

Fofo?

Balançado a cabeça, Potter ficou sério.

– Não tem por que fugir, Malfoy. Não é prisioneiro aqui. Agora, se puder me acompanhar, Dean preparou um lanche para nós.

O loiro hesitou um pouco diante daquelas palavras. Sentiu-se perdido. Fazia tempo desde a última vez que não era prisioneiro de alguém. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Por hora decidiu seguir o capitão. Depois de tantas emoções percebeu que estava com fome.

Seguiram em silêncio para uma das cabines improvisadas num refeitório. Havia tanto barulho que Draco imaginou encontrar um batalhão, não aqueles cinco jovens praticamente da sua idade.

– Pessoal, – Harry chamou a atenção e todos ficaram quietos – nossa investida de hoje foi um sucesso. Vamos comemorar. Mas antes, as apresentações. Draco Malfoy, esses são Fred, George e Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas e Hermione Granger.

– Bem vindo, Malfoy – um dos gêmeos falou.

– Aproveita que foi o Dean que cozinhou hoje. O lanche tá bom – o outro completou.

– Eu estou morrendo de fome – Ron parecia mesmo faminto. Ma falou e foi repreendido pela única garota do grupo.

– Olha os modos, Ron! – a resposta foi uma careta do ruivo.

Thomas piscou pra Malfoy.

– Caprichei no recheio das tortinhas de abóbora – falou simpático.

Draco ficou sem jeito por tanta amabilidade. Apenas balançou a cabeça em agradecimento e tomou um lugar a mesa. Esse foi o sinal para que os bruxos piratas avançassem na comida.

– Não perca tempo – Harry incentivou – Ou vai ficar sem.

Diante disso o loiro parou de hesitar. Alcançou uma tortinha e deu uma generosa dentada. O gosto era tão bom que seus olhos brilharam. A massa derreteu na boca e ele se deliciou com o recheio. Fazia tanto tempo que não provava algo assim. Desde que tinha onze anos pra ser mais exato.

E melhorou quando alguém lhe estendeu um generoso copo com suco de amora, bem docinho e encorpado. Ocupado em comer, Draco acabou ficando a parte da conversa, apenas escutando os rapazes se vangloriarem do resgate, rirem das caras dos comensais e gabarem de como tinha sido fácil derrotá-los.

O loiro estava mais preocupado em encher a barriga. Normalmente não era guloso (a não ser por _doces_), no entanto sentia como se pudesse tirar o atraso de dez anos em uma noite. Provou da torta de abobora, do bolo de carne e pudim de rim. A omelete de queijo de Hypogrifo estava tão divina quanto os legumes empanados. De sobremesa um belíssimo pedaço de bolo de morango com nozes indianas. _Fantástico_.

– Tronquilhos me persigam, mas acho que vou explodir – Fred falou de boca cheia e recostou-se na cadeira.

– É – Ron concordou dando tapinhas na barriga – Comi feito um Auror em missão hoje.

Hermione riu da piadinha sem graça.

– Ron, você parecia mais um _Troll_ em missão.

– Ei!

– E nós cuidamos da louça hoje. Não se esqueça.

O ruivo fez uma cara de sofrimento tão exagerada que mesmo Draco rolou os olhos.

– Nós voltamos pro posto – os gêmeos disseram juntos, de forma ensaiada e saíram rapidinho do refeitório com medo de sobrar serviço pra eles.

– Eu vou para o deque de comando. Sou ruim com cálculos de coordenadas. Harry, pense sobre o que eu te disse, precisamos de alguém que entenda melhor do assunto.

O capitão concordou. Estava na hora de aumentar a tripulação. Ele ouvira falar de um irlandês nos lados de Southwark que manjava de cálculos e vivia se metendo em encrenca com o Ministério. Um tal de Finnigan...

Hermione aproveitou e saiu junto com Dean, levando Ron e as louças sujas para a cozinha. Estando sozinho com Draco, Harry sorriu.

– Está tudo bem?

Malfoy estreitou os olhos:

– Está...

– Então vamos falar sobre a situação. Pesquisamos sobre sua família, mas seus pais estão desaparecidos desde que você foi levado. Todas as propriedades dos Malfoy assim como o cofre em Gringotes estão em seu nome. Existe mais alguém que possamos tentar contato?

O loiro pensou por um segundo. Havia uma irmã de sua mãe, a tia Bellatrix... estremeceu com a idéia. Entre ela e Você Sabe Quem a diferença era mínima.

– Não. Não conheço ninguém.

– Entendo. Temos amigos que podem ajudar a encontrar um lugar seguro pra você. Resgatamos Longbottom e Lovegood. Ambos estão bem e seguros, recomeçando uma nova vida.

– Vocês libertaram os dois? Porque?

– Voldemort matou meus pais. Ele pensou que eu tinha algum poder especial. Mas não tenho. A única coisa que me faz especial é ter coragem de desafiá-lo. Faço isso pra me vingar.

– Você é louco – Draco afirmou sem intenção de ofender, apenas constatava um fato.

– E graças a isso te libertei, não é? Vamos deixá-lo n'A Toca. A senhora Weasley vai cuidar bem de você até que tenhamos um abrigo seguro, não se preocupe.

– Eu... obrigado... – o loiro sussurrou.

– Não me agradeça. Vamos navegar por mais dois dias pra despistar. Depois seguiremos pra casa de Ron. Pode ficar a vontade por aqui, e utilize aquela cabine como sua, é a mais confortável. Acho que deve aproveitar para descansar. Foi um dia e tanto.

Draco Malfoy concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Estava limpo, bem alimentado e _livre._ Com certeza um dia e tanto.

Continua

**Nota da louca, digo, autora:** Sábado e seus embalos! Caramelos e dirigiveis! Rsrsrsrs!

Mais um! E esse foi maiorzinho também, rsrsr.

Enjoy, pessoas do meu coração.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Boga**

**Capítulo 10**

_Londres, 2001_

_Trechos retirados do diário de bordo de Harry Potter_

"Meus planos eram seguir para A Toca em dois dias logo após o resgate de Malfoy. Ele não conhecia mais nenhum parente que pudesse protegê-lo, então deixá-los aos cuidados da senhora Weasley pareceu uma boa idéia. Mas precisei mudar os planos. Esbarramos com salteadores de Voldemort. Eles não nos perceberam graças aos feitiços poderosos que Hermione lançou. Foi por isso que desviei a rota, embicamos o Basilisco Alado para noroeste e seguimos navegando os céus tranqüilos de Bexley. Aquela região calma e apática nunca atrai grandes aventureiros. Ideal para um momento de paz."

"Estamos em estiagem há quase um mês. Não registrei nenhuma atividade suspeita, por isso é hora de seguir para A Toca. A situação entre Malfoy e a tripulação deu uma acalmada. Ele tem uma personalidade bem difícil, não esperava isso de alguém que passou tanto tempo prisioneiro. Pensando bem tanto Longbotton quanto Lovegood tem características bem peculiares. Porque seria diferente com Malfoy? Deve ser um fator em comum entre os raptados por Voldemort. Enfim... Draco retomou as aulas com Hermione. Ela tem lhe ensinado alguns feitiços e azarações, assim como algumas poções. A relação entre eles deu uma boa esfriada quando Malfoy soube que Mione é nascida trouxa. Já o peguei resmungando umas duas vezes sobre 'sangue-ruim' e por causa disso é clara a tensão entre ele e Ron, que me explicou como algumas famílias tradicionais são preconceituosas a respeito da pureza do sangue. Pelo visto Draco Malfoy defende essas tradições."

"A previsão é chegarmos à casa dos Weasley em no máximo três dias. Devo dizer que as coisas se acalmaram e se assentaram bem no Basilisco Alado. Malfoy mantém a postura distante e talvez nunca se torne realmente amigo de Hermione, nem de Ron, mas os três tem se respeitado na medida do possível. As aulas com Mione foram muito úteis, já da pra ver uma melhora nas técnicas de Malfoy, mas ele precisa de muito treino para alcançar o resto da tripulação. Espero que a senhora Weasley o ajude com isso. Aposto que Ginny também o ajudará. Ela tem quase a nossa idade, é só um ano mais jovem. Eles serão bons amigos."

"Duas quimeras. Não. Duas quimeras _brigando_ pelo território. Isso... foi exatamente assim que Draco Malfoy e Ginny pareceram quando se encontraram. Impressionante. Eu nunca acreditei em nada a primeira vista, mas que o Ministério afunde o Basilisco Alado se não foi um caso autêntico de antipatia a primeira vista... por um segundo pensei que os cabelos ruivos de Ginny iam se arrepiar em sinal de fúria... sorte que não aconteceu. Mas tive a primeira percepção sobre o futuro de Draco Malfoy. Ele e Ginny nunca serão amigos."

"Estamos a uma semana n'A Toca, descansando e aproveitando a hospitalidade dos pais de Ron. Molly Weasley conseguiu conquistar Malfoy. Talvez o jeito de 'mãe' com que ela o trata lembre a senhora Malfoy. O jeito que toda mãe tem, por mais que sejam diferentes por dentro e por fora. Com o senhor Arthur já é diferente. Draco mostrou pouca paciência com a paixão dele por coisas Muggles. Tenho que ser realista: isso nunca funcionaria. Então comecei a me preocupar de verdade com o que faria com Draco Malfoy."

"Hoje pela manhã começamos os preparativos para voltar ao navio. Eu já gastei tempo demais por aqui. É hora de voltar ao curso e seguir com meus planos de vingança. Sirius Black não irá a lugar algum, mas entrar em Azkaban não será fácil. Malfoy me procurou ontem a noite. Ele está com uma aparência bem melhor do que quando o resgatamos. Continua magro, mas não esquelético. E sua pele ainda é pálida, só que não daquele jeito doentio. Agora é mais como o tom natural, apesar de ser surpreendentemente branco, mesmo pra um inglês. Não que eu repare muito... bom, ele me pediu pra seguir com a gente no Basilisco Alado, disse que enlouqueceria se ficasse n'A Toca. Eu hesitei um pouco e Draco se apressou em oferecer seu poder para curar qualquer um de nós durante as batalhas. A forma que ele disse aquilo, barganhando sua passagem, me fez sentir péssimo, como se eu fosse do nível de Voldemort e só quisesse aceitá-lo pelo que podia fazer. Tratei de afastar aquela probabilidade. Deixei claro que ele era livre pra fazer o que bem entendesse e que havia vaga na tripulação desde que ele aprendesse o máximo com Hermione para nos ser útil como um bruxo comum. E que nunca (devo ter sido extremamente firme nesse 'nunca' pela cara que ele fez) precisaria usar seu dom com a gente. Os termos foram expostos e aceitos. Draco Malfoy é o novo tripulante do Basilisco Alado. Ele ficou tão feliz que me deixou feliz. Decidi que seria mais do que um capitão pra Malfoy. Sua alegria em estar livre, ser dono de si mesmo e fazer parte de algo era contagiante. Não chegava a ser eufórico, mas me tocou. Decidi que seria seu protetor. E desse modo zarparemos, em busca de um jeito para invadir Azkaban e finalizar minha vingança."

Continua

**N/A**: Cheguei aos 45 do segundo tempo! Mas ainda é sábado!

Puxa, tive que trabalhar hoje, e meu irmão chegou com a esposa e a filha! Foi uma festa só!

Próximo capitulo: sábado que vem!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 11**

_De volta ao presente_

Momentos como aquele não eram raros. Harry gostava de abraçar Draco, tocá-lo, tê-lo sempre consigo. O gênio singular o divertia, sua personalidade era difícil e cativante. O rapaz era uma antítese sedutora, independente do fato de ter ou não algum poder raro.

A tensão aprecia ter evaporado. Não fora tão difícil, no fim das contas, permitir que Draco curasse aquele ferimento no ombro. Ele estava certo: fazia parte dele. Harry não podia rejeitar uma de suas facetas e desejar apenas o resto.

Sentiu os dedos magros deslizando por sua camisa lentos, provocantes. Sorriu de lado.

– Não tão depressa – segurou a mão do amante impedindo-o de continuar.

– Merda, Potter. Rasga essa foto!

Harry riu da indignação:

– Nada disso. E por que tá preocupado com essa? Aposto que os gêmeos devem ter feito dúzias de cópias.

– Ah, claro. Você fica feliz com dúzias de fotos da _minha_ bunda rebolando por aí, não é?

O capitão do navio parou de rir. Toda a graça se evaporou e ele levantou-se com intenção de ir atrás de Hermione. A bruxa deveria estar se recuperando, mas pediria ajuda para confiscar _todas_ as cópias extras daquela foto. Não que ele fosse ciumento.

Apenas cuidava do que era seu.

HPDM

Os piratas navegaram por mais dois dias antes de ter certeza absoluta que estavam na rota certa. O Mapa do Maroto indicava o caminho para Azkaban. Não apenas isso: o clima mudara drasticamente, pois apesar de ser dia as nuvens negras escureciam a paisagem. Um vento gelado agitava as velas e esfriava até o coração.

– Azkaban fica aqui – Fred abriu o mapa e apontou uma montanha que flutuava no ar.

Os bruxos ergueram a cabeça e encararam a montanha real idêntica a do mapa.

– Certo – Harry sentiu a adrenalina correndo em suas veias. Esperara muito por aquilo. Anos, na verdade.

Tinha ódio por Voldemort, sim. Porém já aplicara um duro golpe nele ao roubar e libertar suas preciosas crianças da profecia. E ainda mantinha um ao seu lado, não como prisioneiro, mas como amante e companheiro.

Contra Sirius Black seu rancor era mais profundo. O homem traíra a confiança de seus pais ao entregá-los para Voldemort. Ele tinha que pagar por seu ato covarde.

– Ordens, capitão? – George soou extremamente preocupado.

Harry observou os bruxos que eram mais que sua tripulação: eram seus amigos. Até então sempre acreditara na vitória, lutar e vencer era um fato. Invadir Azkaban significava desvendar um mistério cuja resposta nunca fora encontrada.

Não havia garantia alguma de sucesso. Ou retorno.

Potter respirou fundo:

– Daqui pra frente é por minha conta. Malfoy ficará responsável pelo Basilisco Alado enquanto eu invado a prisão. Se eu não voltar em dois dias devem seguir sem mim. Compreenderam?

Antes que qualquer um respondesse Draco riu:

– Potter é claro que eu vou entrar com você. Não seja ridículo.

– Você não vai – o moreno afirmou sério.

– Sim, eu vou. Não manda em mim.

– Sou seu _capitão_! – Harry se irritou. Os outros apenas acompanhavam a discussão em silêncio. Evidentemente estavam apreensivos pelo que se pretendia fazer – Claro que mando em você!

– Capitão uma vírgula. Nesse minuto você é meu namorado. E eu vou entrar em Azkaban. Sei que me acha covarde, mas não temo esse lugar. Passei dez anos aproveitando a hospitalidade de Você Sabe Quem. Não tenho medo de _escurinho_.

– Harry seja razoável – Hermione pediu – Não pode fazer tudo sozinho, a companhia de Malfoy lhe dará segurança.

Ela própria desejava ir junto. Porém sabia que quanto mais gente, mais chances de serem descobertos. Além disso, alguém precisava dar cobertura e ficar alerta.

Harry travou uma batalha interna. Quase se rendeu a tentação de acertar um Relaxo no loiro e deixá-lo dormindo no Basilisco Alado. Nunca seria perdoado caso fizesse algo assim.

– Certo, Draco. Mas não me atrapalhe! Será uma preocupação a mais pra mim, sabe disso não é?

O rapaz acertou tapinhas despreocupados nas costas do capitão.

– Relaxa, Cicatriz. Sei me cuidar muito bem.

Ignorando o tom esnobe Potter virou-se para a tripulação:

– Hermione fica no comando até a nossa volta. Fred mantenha o navio pronto pra zarpar a qualquer hora, George verifique o estoque de munição, Umbridge pode dar as caras, nunca se sabe. Seamus corrija a rota, quando sairmos daqui passaremos um tempo em Grimmauld Place até tudo esfriar. Ron e Dean criem uma chave de Portal. Sei do desgaste excessivo de magia, mas é o meio mais fácil de escapar rápido daqui.

Imediatamente a tripulação se dispersou. Apenas Hermione e Draco ficaram junto a Harry no convés.

– Não vou partir sem você, Harry.

O moreno não precisava ter ouvido aquilo, sabia que ela nunca seguiria a instrução de partir deixando os dois colegas pra trás. Eram pessoas leais acima de tudo.

Voltou os olhos verdes para Draco Malfoy. O amante observava a montanha de forma pensativa, quase nostálgica. Ele estava certo: sabia se cuidar, fato que não diminuía a preocupação de Harry.

Por um segundo quase mudou de idéia. Não realizaria uma vingança se isso colocasse alguém que amava em perigo. A sensação passou tão fugaz quanto surgiu.

Desejava aquilo há anos. Não ia desistir estando tão perto.

Era hora de fazer Sirius Black pagar.

Continua

**N/A**: Bom aí está mais um capítulo!

Se me permitem um momento depressivo... vou pegar DP em uma matéria! Meu Deus, aos 45 do segundo tempo pego uma maldita de uma DP... isso significa que perdi o direito de escolha na ênfase dos 4º e 5º anos e o pior... não poderei participar da colação de grau com a turma!

Tanto trabalho com estágio, relatórios, horas cumpridas, trabalhos, mostra cientifica... pra nada!

Pra nada! Que tristeza!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 12**

Em qualquer outra situação entrar em Azkaban seria um ato temerário, louco, inconseqüente. Sair de lá, _impossível_.

A diferença estava no Mapa do Maroto. Passaporte de ida e volta em teórica segurança. Agora seria o momento de por em prática.

Harry e Draco desembarcaram e embrenharam-se no meio da floresta. Não era grande. Foi uma caminhada curta e sem interferência, direto até o sopé da montanha.

– O mapa mudou.

Potter voltou-se e mirou o pergaminho nas mãos de Draco. Agora os desenhos mostravam uma espécie rústica de labirinto, e dezenas de pequenos cubículos distribuídos em pontos estratégicos. As celas.

– Armadilhas.

O capitão tocou a palavra que flutuava em todas as rotas marcadas no mapa. Pra cada pequena cela existia duas ou três, às vezes quatro "armadilhas" flutuando próximas.

– Maravilha – Malfoy ironizou.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo. Contava com algo assim.

– Veja – apontou a montanha que se erguia majestosa e sombria – Podemos aparatar ali.

– E se tiver feitiços anti-aparatação?

– Seriam indicados no mapa. Eu acho.

Draco acenou. Aprendera a aparatar com a ajuda de Granger. Já não dependia de Harry pra isso. A um sinal do moreno os dois desaparataram do meio da floresta.

A montanha totalmente rochosa não se abalou quando os intrusos surgiram em sua base. Os piratas olharam de um lado para o outro. A noite clara não oferecia abrigo seguro caso algum guarda surgisse. Não surgiu.

– Vamos. E tenha cuidado.

Draco obedeceu. Contornaram pisando sobre pedras, algumas soltas que escapavam e rolavam até cair na floresta abaixo deles.

– Tem uma entrada a uns vinte metros.

A voz um tanto surpresa de Malfoy indicou a marca que surgira do nada no Mapa do Maroto. Tal entrada não aparecia antes. Harry virou-se e analisou o papel.

– Então o lugar é cheio de surpresinhas.

– Talvez armadilhas?

– Quer voltar, Draco? Não é tarde demais.

O loiro corou de raiva.

– Se perguntar isso de novo, Potter, quem vai querer voltar é _você_.

– Desculpa. Eu vou na frente.

Só então o rapaz sacou a varinha. Caminhou os poucos passos que o separavam da entrada na temida prisão, com Malfoy vindo logo atrás.

O coração disparado denunciava a adrenalina despejada no sangue. Ansiava por aquilo, mas seria tolo se não assumisse o certo receio, por ele e por Malfoy. E pelo que encontraria lá dentro.

Um novo passo e a montanha estremeceu levemente. Uma rocha particularmente grande girou lenta e silenciosamente, expondo uma espécie de caverna que seguia para o interior escuro.

Harry e Draco olharam para aquela passagem. Uma espécie de boca prestes a engoli-los.

Sem mais hesitação os dois avançaram.

Continua

**N/A**: Olá! Eu devia ter postado mais cedo, porém uma série de imprevistos me atrapalharam. Apesar de tudo aqui está.

Em primeiro lugar: muito obrigada pelas palavras do capítulo anterior. Tenho que concordar, a vida continua. Bola pra frente. Tem gente que sobrevive a coisa pior...

E pra terminar: criei vergonha na cara e um facebook. Quem quiser trocar uma idéia é só procurar: Kaline Bogard.

Até sábado que vem!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 13**

– Tem duas armadilhas à frente – Draco avisou.

Harry, que avançava abrindo caminho, sempre com a varinha iluminando as trevas, parou.

– Vamos esperar.

O loiro concordou. Ambos fixaram os olhos no Mapa do Maroto. Tinham descoberto uma nova utilidade para o pedaço de pergaminho. Eles chegaram no primeiro caminho cercado de armadilhas, aparentemente sem poder avançar sem desarmá-las. Então pararam para pensar em uma estratégica, e durante esses breves segundos o mapa se reorganizara, uma nova rota segura aparecera, um caminho secreto, e o avanço dos invasores continuara com tranqüilidade.

Observaram o fenômeno se repetir. Os traços do mapa mudaram até que a passagem secreta se revelasse livre de armadilhas.

– É brilhante – Harry não cabia em si de satisfação. Os deuses conspiravam para ajudá-lo.

– Lestrange.

A voz estranha de Draco chamou a atenção do moreno.

– Quem é esse?

– Marido de minha tia Bellatrix, irmã mais velha de mamãe. Quando me salvaram de Você Sabe Quem, você me perguntou se eu conhecia algum parente vivo. Conhecia Bellatrix Lestrange. Mas...

Harry aguardou que o relato continuasse, porém o silêncio de Draco foi hesitante.

– Mas...? – o capitão incentivou gentil.

– Eu só tinha onze anos, está bem? Era uma criança e muita coisa aconteceu... não tenho certeza de nada. Só... que... talvez tia Bellatrix tenha algo a ver com o Dark Lord. Ela pode ter dito sobre mim. Uma vez ouvi mamãe implorar algo a ela, logo antes do ataque à nossa Mansão. Acho que ouvi, não sei.

Harry sentiu-se mais ligado a Draco do que nunca.

– Seus pais também foram traídos.

– Pode ser e pode não ser. Já disse que minhas lembranças são meio confusas. Mas com o Lestrange preso aqui...

O moreno até pensou em perguntar por que Draco nunca mencionara aquilo antes, no entanto mudou de idéia. Provavelmente ele acabara de se recordar do acontecido. Além disso, não podia exigir que o amante lhe contasse cada mínimo detalhe de sua vida.

– Por onde?

Draco observou o mapa.

– À direita.

Continuaram a invasão. Os corredores eram todos idênticos, como um verdadeiro e confuso labirinto encravado nas entranhas da montanha rochosa. Tinham evitado todas as armadilhas graças ao Mapa do Maroto. O escuro era absoluto e a parca iluminação vinha da ponta da varinha de Harry. As paredes e o chão eram úmidos, ambos já tinham perdido as contas dos escorregões levados.

– Me pergunto onde estão os guardas.

Harry piscou e virou a cabeça observando Draco.

– Talvez não precisem de guardas. Estamos em Azkaban. E é noite, quem dormiria aqui além dos prisioneiros?

O loiro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Qualquer um que tentasse sair dali se perderia no labirinto caso não tivesse um mapa similar ao deles, o que era praticamente impossível. Os guardas deviam ser treinados e preparados para estar ali durante o dia.

– À esquerda agora. Você irá matá-lo?

Harry fez a curva sem responder. Não era assassino, não arquitetava tirar a vida de ninguém a sangue frio. Ia agir da melhor forma possível: sem planejar, entrar e deixar as coisas acontecerem.

O corredor começou a subir. Andaram alguns minutos antes que ele tornasse plano novamente. Haviam acabado de mudar de nível dentro da prisão.

– Greyback.

A voz de Draco saiu um tantinho aguda, enquanto apontava um nome flutuando numa cela.

– O lobisomem?

– E as celas deste andar estão cercadas por três armadilhas. Devem ser os mais perigosos.

– Faz sentido. Vamos por onde agora?

– Potter... aqui. Black.

Flutuando duas celas a frente da de Greyback, estava o nome de Sirius Black.

Continua

**NdA: **Um sábado quente, pede uma cerva gelada... kkkk ou um picolé, de coco queimado! Ainda bem que o moço passou vendendo na rua!

E a história entra na reta final... que peninha!**  
><strong>


	15. Capítulo 14

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 14**

A emoção de Harry Potter transbordou e ficou visível em sua face. Foi algo tão intenso que Draco ofegou temendo uma precipitação.

– Vigie. Vou entrar.

– Vou com...

– Você fica, Draco – cortou de forma firme.

O loiro passou a língua sobre os lábios secos e assentiu. Sacou a varinha e conjurou um Lumus. O mapa na outra mão tremia de leve. Apesar de não gostar nada da idéia de ficar ali sozinho não tinha alternativa.

Harry observou a imensa parede de rocha. Sirius Black estava ali atrás. Como entraria?

– Mais um passo pra esquerda, Potter.

Obedecendo sem questionar o moreno se posicionou. A rocha estremeceu e se afastou com um som que lembrava muito um gemido. Harry ergueu a varinha, lançou um último olhar para seu amante e entrou.

Draco posicionou-se no lugar certo. Não queria que a porta voltasse a se fechar. Tudo ali era incrivelmente preto, negro como as asas de um Testralio. Não que Draco pudesse vê-los, mas ouvira boatos.

Sabia que tinham a ver com a morte. Que eram seres cadavéricos e assustadores. Só podiam ser vistos por alguém que tivesse alguma experiência com a morte.

Mas porque raios Draco estava pensando em Testralios mesmo? Ah, por que eram negros como as paredes e os corredores de Azkaban. Negros como as celas de Azkaban.

E tinham profunda ligação com a morte, assim como o cheiro terrível que emanava daquele lugar macabro.

A ponta da varinha de Draco piscou e o Lumus falhou. Ele engoliu em seco e dobrou a concentração, apavorado com a idéia de ficar sozinho no escuro, o negro absoluto da morte.

"_Vai logo com isso, Potter._"

Entrementes Harry andou por um curto corredor. Abaixou a varinha, pois dentro da cela havia uma lamparina com fogo fátuo. Fraca demais para iluminar tudo com eficiência, forte o bastante para que não reinasse a penumbra.

Água infiltrava em vários pontos deixando tudo meio úmido. Harry sentiu que pisava em solo amolecido quase como lama.

Olhou de um lado para o outro em busca do habitante daquela cela fria e escura.

– James...?

A voz rouca pelo desuso causou arrepios em Harry. Ele virou-se para a direção de onde ouvira o som. Avistou um amontoado espremido no canto que pouco lembrava algo humano.

Ergueu a varinha voltando a conjurar o Lumus. Então viu o homem que estava procurando: Sirius Black.

Ele parecia muito, muito maltratado. E não era pra menos, a vida em Azkaban era merecidamente dura. Seus cabelos negros eram longos e estavam desgrenhados, a barba enorme e suja. Apenas o uniforme da prisão parecia em melhor estado. Mas foi ao ver os olhos de quem procurava que Harry assustou-se de verdade. Parecia que a insanidade dominara completamente aquele bruxo.

– Você parece James – Sirius falou – Mas tem os olhos de Lily.

A frase despertou Harry.

– Não fale deles, Black. Não tem o direito de pronunciar os nomes de meus pais com essa boca imunda.

– Seus pais? Harry!

– Sim. Sou Harry Potter. Filho de James e Lilian Potter. Os bruxos que confiaram às vidas a você, Black. E foram mortos por isso.

– Meus amigos estão mortos. Sei disso, jovem Harry. Porque acha que estou aqui, hein?

Aquilo foi como assinar uma confissão. O capitão do Basilisco Alado sentiu a fúria dominá-lo por completo.

Black tinha que pagar.

Continua

**N/A - **Olá pessoas!

Vou viajar hoje, por isso não poderei postar sábado. Pra não atrasar resolvi adiantar e liberar hoje.

Gostaria de deixar um abraço especial para todos os leitores, desejar muita paz nesse natal. Independente das crenças de cada um paz nunca é demais, assim como saúde, prosperidade, garra pra continuar lutando sem desanimar, e, caso desanime, forças e coragem pra vencer e voltar a caminhada.

Muita luz na vida de vocês, sempre!

E até sábado que vem.

Ah, um abraço especial para LettyHyuuga. Muito obrigada!


	16. Capítulo 15

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 15**

– Por que fez isso, Black? – Harry rosnou apontando a varinha para o prisioneiro – Meus pais confiavam em você. Mais que isso, papai e você fizeram um Pacto de Sangue. Ele amava você como um irmão. Ele se tornou seu irmão!

Black estremeceu e rastejou para o outro canto com dificuldade. Ainda assim não escapou dos olhos acusatórios do garoto.

– Você teve coragem de trair alguém que confiou tanto em você? Hein? Não vale nada, Black. Meus pais estão mortos e a culpa é sua.

O homem soltou um lamento.

– Não...

– Não? Vai dizer que é inocente? Seja homem e não fuja. Diga, valeu a pena? Valeu a pena trair meu pai? O que quis em troca? Dinheiro? Poder? – Harry riu amargo – Mas veja o que ganhou por ser um traidor.

Ainda sem encarar o garoto Sirius sacudiu a cabeça:

– Não trai James.

Harry ofegou indignado:

– Você foi direto a Voldemort! Cuspiu o lugar onde meus pais se escondiam! Ele os encontrou, Black. Enquanto tentavam proteger a mim, seu afilhado, foram assassinados! Por sua culpa!

A fraca luminária da cela vacilou, piscou, porém continuou acesa. A fúria de Harry Potter não esmaeceu em nada por aquilo. Ele estava todo concentrado em Sirius Black e na percepção que o maldito pretendia alegar que não tinha culpa. Hipócrita.

– James... sinto tanto...

– Arrependimentos não o trarão de volta, Black – Harry rosnou – Vim aqui em busca de vingança, mas esse lugar é perfeito pra você. A morte seria uma saída piedosa. Só me diga o porquê. Me diga se valeu a pena!

A voz se elevou na última frase e a luminária falhou novamente. Acendeu-se mais a custo dessa vez.

– A morte de James e Lily foi minha culpa – Sirius murmurou, os olhos fixos no chão como se pudesse ver os amigos desenhados nas rochas enlameadas – Mas não os trai. Nunca entreguei onde se escondiam.

– Não? – ondas de indignação o sufocaram. Como aquele homem podia ser tão cínico?

– Não. Eu não era o Fiel do Segredo.

Ofensas brotaram nos lábios de Harry. Nunca foram pronunciadas.

– O quê?

– Dumbledore sugeriu que eu fosse o Fiel do Segredo – Sirius confessou sem se dirigir a Harry em especial, mas como se repassasse uma história lembrada diariamente – e eu recusei. Seria óbvio demais, não? Achei que deviam escolher alguém insuspeito... alguém que nunca seria perseguido por Voldemort. Se eu fosse o Fiel do Segredo... se eu fosse... James e Lily estariam vivos. Sinto muito...

Harry não soube o que dizer. Nunca ouvira falar aquela parte da história, nem mesmo sobre a interferência de Albus Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts.

– Quem era? Quem era o Fiel do Segredo?

– Não sei – Sirius murmurou – Dumbledore tentou salvar o filho dos Longbottom... também. Mas não deu certo. Preferi não... saber os detalhes. Se me pegassem... eu não poderia dizer nada. Se eu fosse... o Fiel do Segredo... é minha culpa. Tudo minha culpa...

– Mas... mas...

A mente de Harry se tornou o caos. Todos aqueles fatos novos e desconhecidos! Porque Sirius Black estava preso então, se era inocente? Como descobriria a verdade? Dumbledore estava morto e tudo o que restara dele era um quadro na antiga Escola de Magia. E Hogwarts estava selada, era impossível entrar lá.

Maldição.

A visita a Azkaban não trouxera respostas, apenas um milhão de novas dúvidas. Olhou para Sirius Black, o homem escolhido por James Potter para ser padrinho de seu filho. O homem com quem fizera um Pacto de Sangue.

Sirius Black preso a mais de vinte anos em Azkaban.

Grande Merlin.

Se houvesse a mínima chance dele ser inocente...

A luminária piscou novamente. Demorou quase cinco segundos para acender dessa vez. Harry estremeceu por uma brisa fria que passou silenciosa pela cela. Um arrepio de morte.

– Os guardas chegaram...

Sirius soou amargo.

– Os guardas?

– O turno da noite. Eles pegam leve... com os prisioneiros, mas... não sei se terão misericórdia com invasores – respirou fundo – Precisa ir embora Harry.

– Sei me defender, Black. Essa conversa ainda não acabou.

O bruxo remexeu-se um tanto agitado:

– Estou falando... dos guardas de Azkaban, Harry. Tem certeza... que pode defender-se contra Dementors?

Qualquer protesto sumiu da mente de Potter. Ele mal registrou a nova falha da luminária e o frio que não foi somente uma leve brisa e sim intenso. Deu meia volta ignorando Black completamente.

Só restou um pensamento lógico em sua mente.

Malfoy.

Continua

**N/A**: Feliz ano novooo! Passei aqui só pra postar isso! Desejo tudo de bom em 2012!


	17. Capítulo 16

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 16**

****

Draco não tinha medo do escuro. Mas tinha medo do escuro quando estava sozinho num corredor em Azkaban.

Nem as celas em que passara sua infância e adolescência eram tão silenciosas. Ou tão negras.

Olhou a passagem por onde Harry sumira. Nenhum som vinha de lá. Como era possível?

Odiou quando a varinha falhou novamente. Esfregou o braço por cima da capa tentando não amassar o mapa. Estava frio. Muito frio.

Foi então que teve um pressentimento, algo mais instintivo que outra coisa. Ele viu, flutuando do lado direito do corredor, a sinistra criatura. Negra como a morte, assustadora. Um dementor.

A surpresa virou medo.

Draco apontou a varinha para aquilo, nunca imaginaria que havia Dementors em Azkaban. O único feitiço que poderia ajudá-lo era a conjuração de um Patrono. Ele não sabia conjurar um patrono.

Preparou-se para dar meia volta. Surpreendentemente pareceu congelado no lugar. Apavorado apenas observou a criatura chegar mais perto, até ficar cara a cara com ele. Tudo escureceu e Draco sentiu tão somente o frio intenso. Ao fundo ouviu sons, sons familiares. Choro, a voz de sua mãe, os gritos de seu pai. Ameaças. A risada de Bellatrix e algo pavoroso como a voz do Dark Lord murmurando Parsel. E um berro mortal.

Draco sentiu que estava apagando. Se deixando levar pelo escuro e frio beijo do Dementor sem que pudesse fazer nada pra se defender.

– Harry...

HPDM

O capitão do Basilisco Alado deu meia volta e precipitou-se para fora. Pareceu correr por um tempo imensurável até sair da cela de Sirius Black.

Assim que saiu suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu de joelhos no chão. Não soube dizer se por causa do frio intenso ou por causa da cena que seus olhos observaram. Talvez fosse por ambos.

Havia Dementors: cinco, seis, sete, oito... tantos que Harry desistiu de contar. Um deles, próximo demais de Draco, trouxe desespero ao moreno. Sabia o que era aquilo. Seu namorado estava recebendo o beijo... estava sendo dementado!

Apertou a varinha entre os dedos. Precisava de um patrono. Precisava... a varinha escapou-lhe indo ao solo. Acabara de ouvir a voz de sua mãe. Tinha certeza, apesar de ser apenas um bebê na época. Ela estava gritando, gritando por misericórdia. Então a voz de seu pai... gritando seu nome. Harry sentiu o frio. Muito frio. E em seguida a voz de Draco sussurrando, sussurrando um pedido...

– EXPECTUM PATRONO!

A luz foi tão intensa e forte que dizimou os Dementors, jogando-os longe. O frio desapareceu por completo. A sensação foi tão boa que Harry abriu os olhos a tempo de ver um grande lobo brilhante esmaecer até sumir por completo. O patrono de Sirius Black.

O prisioneiro girou a varinha que pegara do chão e devolveu a Harry Potter, se apoiando precariamente na parede. Exausto.

– Me lembrei dos velhos... tempos, quando estava... com... Moony, Wormtail e Prongs, o seu pai. – a voz rouca pelo desuso saiu mais firme do que esperado – Bons tempos.

– O... obrigado – Harry disse ainda se recuperando.

– Pegue seu amigo. Ele precisa... de cuidados. Chocolate... urgente. Dê o fora... daqui, Harry.

Imediatamente Potter correu até Draco, sem sentidos no chão. Pegou o Mapa do Maroto e a varinha dele, depois o ergueu nos braços.

– Black...

– Vá embora, Harry – ele sussurrou – Eu vou... ficar aqui e terminar de... cumprir minha sentença. Jamais me perdoarei...

O jovem moreno apertou sua preciosa carga nos braços. Tinha que obedecer e sair dali antes que mais guardas viessem. Tinha que desistir de sua vingança agora que descobrira uma mínima chance daquele homem ser inocente.

Inocente.

Em Azkaban.

Harry Potter tomou uma decisão. Impulsiva e inconseqüente, como todas as que tomava. Empunhou a varinha com certa dificuldade por levar Malfoy nos braços e lançou um feitiço dentro da cela de Sirius. "Harry Potter esteve aqui", brilhou em vermelho destacado no negrume da prisão.

– Você vem com a gente, Black.

Continua**  
><strong>


	18. Capítulo 17

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 17**

Hermione quase gritou de alegria quando sentiu a moeda esquentar no bolso de sua capa.

Aquele era o sinal: devia desativar o feitiço que impedia a aparatação de fora do navio. Harry estava voltando!

– Fred e George a postos. Vamos zarpar!

– Mione!

– Exato, Ron. Harry está voltando. Terminou a Chave de Portal?

O ruivo estufou o peito antes de responder.

– Claro!

Nem terminou de falar isso e o puff característico foi ouvido. Potter aparatou no meio do convés com Draco em seus braços.

– Hermione, preciso de chocolate urgente. Leve pra minha cabine. Ron, fica de olho nele – apontou o homem que parecia tonto depois de ser trazido com o capitão pirata.

– Sirius Black? – Ronald exclamou surpreso.

– É uma longa história, Rony. Depois explico tudo. Preciso cuidar de Draco agora, encontramos Dementors em Azkaban.

Deu meia volta rumando para sua cabine privativa com o namorado nos braços, enquanto Hermione corria para a cozinha.

HPDM

– Ele vai ficar bem – a única garota do grupo garantiu depois de fazer Draco engolir uma generosa porção de chocolate.

Harry observou o namorado sem sentidos na cama de ambos. Só agora conseguira afastar o medo por completo, na segurança do Basilisco Alado.

– Porque trouxe Sirius Black, Harry?

Hermione perguntou ainda a observar a face pálida de Draco.

– Ele me disse que não era o Segredo do Fiel.

– O quê? Não sabia que tinham usado isso pra proteger sua família.

– Nem eu. Black me falou sobre Hogwarts e Dumbledore. E o quanto se sente culpado: ele devia ser o Segredo do Fiel e recusou por que achou que seria óbvio demais.

– Faz sentido. Mas nesse caso quem era?

– Não sei e Black também diz que não sabe.

Harry sentou-se na cama e começou a acariciar os fios de cabelo platinado de Draco.

– Você acreditou nele, no que Sirius Black disse?

O capitão hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

– Pareceu sincero. Aquele lugar é horrível, Mione. Tem mais nessa história do que eu acreditei. Preciso descobrir quem era o Fiel do Segredo, mas, pelo visto, apenas Dumbledore sabe disso.

– Harry, Albus Dumbledore está morto e Hogwarts foi selada. Você nunca conseguirá falar com ele.

– Existe o quadro dele, Hermione. Esqueceu? E deve existir uma forma de abrir o selo que bloqueia o colégio.

O queixo da garota despencou.

– Você não fala sério. Fala?

– Porque não? Draco me disse pra deixar a vingança de lado e aproveitar a aventura. Ele pode estar certo. Não tive coragem de fazer mal a Black, nem quando achava que ele era o traidor. Não sou assim, não posso matar alguém a sangue frio. Mas ainda quero justiça por meus pais. Vou até o fim dessa história. E por que não transformar isso numa grande aventura?

Hermione sorriu. A parte da aventura soara bem bacana. Adorou a idéia de continuar velejando os céus, desafiando o Ministério e Voldemort. Tivera medo que Harry resolvesse desmanchar o grupo depois que sua vingança fosse levada a termo.

– Estamos com você nessa, capitão.

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram num sorriso torto, um dos melhores que aprendera com Malfoy.

– Ótimo. Avise Ron e Dean para acionar a Chave de Portal. Vamos para Grimmauld Place esperar a poeira baixar. Peça pra Fred levar Black para uma das cabines e entregar roupas limpas, se ele tiver alguma que sirva. E ficar de olho nele. Não podemos confiar, apesar de tudo. Depois você pode tentar lembrar de tudo que ouviu e leu a respeito de Hogwarts.

A bruxa bateu continência de brincadeira.

– Agora mesmo, capitão.

Assim que ela saiu da cabine Harry voltou-se para o amante. Draco parecia bem, a cor já voltara para a face deixando-a menos doentia. Aquela fora por pouco, muito pouco.

Vingança não valia a pena, se fosse para trocar pela vida de alguém que amava. Ou matar um inocente.

Não era isso que desejava. Seus pais não ficariam felizes caso se tornasse esse tipo de pessoa.

Desvendaria todo o passado, sim. Descobriria os detalhes, sim. Mas aproveitaria a aventura. Aproveitaria a companhia de seus amigos.

E escreveria sua própria história.

Continua

Puxa, estarei lá no AD, com cosplay do Kai (Buck). É só procurar o ser humano com o Espirito (Aquela bolinha cor de rosa!)

O próximo é o último já!


	19. Epílogo

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
><em>**Título:** _Uma nova lenda_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__, _aventura, romance, slash_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> Prólogo + 17 capítulos + Epílogo  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Realidade Alternativa, total e completamente baseado em Piratas do Caribe, sacas? E em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (tudo de lindo *.*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova lenda<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

**Epílogo**

Harry saiu da estalagem direto em um beco fechado. Os olhos verdes captaram imediatamente o cartaz pregado na parede. Super indesejado. E embaixo uma foto sua destacada, com toda sua tripulação atrás. Os marujos do Basilisco Alado.

Antes que o cartaz começasse a apitar bateu com a ponta da varinha no pergaminho e ele se desintegrou.

Sorrindo, saiu do beco e ganhou a rua de chão batido.

A porta do Pub mais adiante se abriu. O tempo parou enquanto o sorriso morria nos lábios de Harry Potter. De repente foi apenas ele e a loira escultural que atravessou o umbral com um embrulho nos braços.

Não era muito alta, tinha as curvas nos lugares certos. E seios enormes. A saia muito curta mais revelava do que escondias as coxas roliças.

Harry percebeu que se não fechasse a boca ia começar a salivar.

A garota notou sua presença. Por um segundo pareceu que ela ia cuspir fogo pela boca rosada.

– POTTER SEU FILHO DA MÃE!

– Draco... não ficou tão ruim...

A loira disparou rua abaixo, os seios grandes faziam a corrida parecer meio desajeitada, ao passar por ele arremessou o embrulho pesado.

– É toda sua – e continuou correndo sem esperar pelo moreno – Aquele pulguento armou uma senhora confusão.

Um pedacinho do lençol que envolvia o objeto escorregou. O sol bateu na lâmina que resplandeceu. A espada de Godric Gryffindor. Finalmente era sua!

A porta do Pub voltou a abrir e um cachorro correu como se fosse perseguido por um exército de centauros. Era grande, do tamanho de um lobo, tinha pêlos negros e longos, macios. Passou por Harry e latiu alto. Também não parou, seguindo a corrida desesperada de Malfoy.

Potter franziu as sobrancelhas.

Pela terceira vez a porta do Pub se abriu. Um, dois, três, ou melhor, dezenas de Comensais da Morte saíram gritando furiosos. Assim que viram Harry no meio da rua bradaram as varinhas e dispararam feitiços contra ele.

Harry riu alto, dando meia volta e seguindo os passos dos dois companheiros. Malfoy foi o primeiro a desaparatar para a segurança do Basilisco Alado que esperava em um ponto seguro longe dali.

Hermione descobrira que a única forma de quebrar o selo de Hogwarts era reunindo os artefatos dos quatro fundadores. E tinha acabado de roubar o terceiro deles: a espada de Gryffindor. Agora faltava apenas o Diadema de Ravenclaw. Tão pouco...

A sua frente o cachorro desfez a forma animal e voltou à forma humana. Sirius Black virou a cabeça agitando os cabelos negros e ondulados que chegavam aos ombros. Exibiu o belo sorriso emoldurado pelo cavanhaque e fez um sinal de vitória para o sobrinho afilhado antes de desaparatar assim como Malfoy.

Harry aprendera muito sobre o padrinho. Confiava nele agora. Sirius podia ser muita coisa, mas não era traidor. Tinha caráter. E ambos construíram uma relação de confiança, desde que o resgatara de Azkaban há dois anos passados.

Feitiços cruzaram os céus. Uma azaração quase acertou Potter, mas o capitão era ágil feito um felino. Desviou fácil.

Ele sempre desviava. Sempre escapava.

O Ministério da Magia o perseguia. Voldemort o caçava. Mas ninguém nunca conseguia pegar Harry Potter, o Menino Que Viveu.

Talvez nunca conseguissem.

Enquanto caçava as peças que faltavam para desvendar, finalmente, seu passado ia criando nome, fazendo fama. Todos no Mundo Bruxo já tinham ouvido falar do Basilisco Alado e dos feitios de sua tripulação.

Harry Potter estava criando história. Desenhando uma nova lenda.

Com um último apertão na espada em seus braços, Harry desaparatou.

Fim

UFA

Por um instante assustador pensei que não ia dar conta. Foi divertido, adorei digitar, apesar de não ficar lá essas coisas.

Feito para:

* **O concurso do Secrets Place**– clichês. Usei o Harry salvando Draco, e o ciúmes. Adogo...

* **O challenge de Vingança**(Fórum 6V) – condição Tio/Sobrinho, com os itens confissão e alguma cor. Tentei usar o bônus de desistir da vingança, mas não sei se vai valer.

É com um imenso prazer que marco "completo" nessa história!

Enfim... pra quem chegou até aqui OBRIGADA! E até uma próxima!


End file.
